


Flavor of the Week

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Community: eleventy_kink, F/M, Het, Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-02
Updated: 2010-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor isn't one to waste ice cream, even if he did drip it on Amy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flavor of the Week

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink meme. Ten points to anyone who gets the reference!

As it has been mentioned, the TARDIS was filled with rooms. Some of the rooms were more nonsensical than the others (the one with the squid was just daft), but exactly how nonsensical could something be in a little blue box that was bigger on the inside? So when, on one of her wanderings, she found what looked like a nice, quiet beach on a sunny day, she decided to take the initiative.

She wanted to go to the beach. She had been bothering the Doctor for weeks to take her to the beach, but the Doctor was always landing in the wrong place or some crisis was happening, so she never actually had a chance to go swimming and lie in the sun, and it had become almost an obsession at this point. So, when presented with a beach and an opportunity, Amy seized it.

There was a small shed, which was how you entered the room, and there was a wardrobe in the shed which contained a collection of bathing suits, some of them more… well, odd, than the others, but she supposed that when you traveled through time, you ended up with an eclectic wardrobe. It took her ten minutes to find a proper bathing suit, that didn't have a skirt or stripes, but eventually she found a nice bikini. Black, and just right for her to swim in, not too loose or too big.

And swim she did, in the calm, clear water. It was salty (she tasted it, out of curiousity), and it had tiny little wavelets, and tinier fish. It was nice enough, but it was also, truth be told, a bit boring . Nobody to splash or tackle, and that rather took the fun out of things. Well, at least she had an opportunity to get some sun. With that in mind, she grabbed a towel from the wardrobe and spread it out on the soft sand, lying belly down. The sun was technically a lamp, yes, but after so much time running and traveling, it was nice lying in the sun, feeling the warmth on her skin and letting her mind float to wherever it was it wanted to float to. Which was presently the Doctor, and how he would look in a bathing suit. She untied the back of her bathing suit right before drifting off,

Amy was woken from her daze some time later, she wasn't entirely sure how long, by something cold and wet landing on her back. She squeaked and peeked over her shoulder, then up when she saw a familiar pair of legs encased in wool.

"I had a feeling you'd find this room eventually," the Doctor said, looking down at Amy. He had one of the biggest ice cream cones Amy had ever seen, which was melting all over his hand, down his wrist, and… onto her back. The ice cream was blue - whoever heard of blue ice cream?

"Didja now?" Amy felt dozy and lazy from the sun, or the fake-sun. It had the same lazy-making qualities as the real sun, at any rate. It was slowing her thoughts down, too. She winced as more ice cream dripped onto her back. Did the Doctor really have to hold it directly above her?

"I did indeed," the Doctor said, and took a lick of his ice cream. Unfortunately, this unbalanced the scoop, and it fell out of the cone and right onto Amy's back, between her shoulder blades.

Amy yelped and jerked forward, before remembering at the last minute that her top was untied, and should she sit up completely, she would flash the Doctor. She didn't really mind that, but he tended to get flustered, and then it would take days to calm him down. At least it hadn't gotten in her hair - she had it over one shoulder, tickling the top of her breast.

"Sorry about that," the Doctor said, not sounding sorry at all. He eyed his soggy ice cream cone, then leaned down, placing it carefully on the blanket. He kneeled then, one arm by Amy's ribs. "Well, can't be helped. Seems a pity to waste so much ice cream, though…."

"Yes, me getting covered in ice cream isn't a problem, but you not getting your ice cream is," Amy said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "What precious flavor is being wasted to drip down the crack of my arse?" She was vaguely surprised at the crudeness, but the ice cream was cold and sticky, and it wasn't a nice way to be woken up from a comfy nap.

"Sea salt. A rare flavor. Pity for it to be wasted," the Doctor said, and there were rustling noises as he did something over her shoulder that she couldn't see. His hand brushed against her bare arm, and she shivered. There was more rustling, and his wool covered legs were on either side of hers, his weight resting on her lower legs. His sticky, ice cream covered hand, went to her lower back, and he traced something out in a language that was older than Earth and deader than disco.

"Sea salt? That sounds disgusting," Amy's voice was shaking the tiniest bit, because the Doctor was _sitting on her legs_, his hands awfully close to her bathing suit bottom, and hers.

"Wasting all that ice cream," the Doctor said again in a thoughtful tone, and Amy felt him move closer, his belly pressed against her bum and his fringe tickling her skin, no doubt getting ice cream on it.

Amy squeaked when the Doctor's tongue flickered out and tasted her back. It was hot (shouldn't it have been cold? Maybe Time Lords were different), especially compared to the cold ice cream, and it was wet, and it was making her clench and melt in an all too familiar way. Melt quite like the ice cream that was dripping down her back, actually.

"Y'see, sea salt is quite a rare flavor," the Doctor said, and Amy shivered again, because she could feel his voice vibrating through her whole body. "Have to go to Great Lengths to get it." Another pass of his tongue, and Amy could practically hear the capital letters. "Have to go to a specific world to get it, and it's a weird world."

"I know it's a w-weird one, when you say it is," Amy mumbled into her arms, shuddering at each pass of the Doctor's tongue and squirming surreptitiously, feeling the stickiness between her legs. "What… w-what makes it weird?" Her bare toes were pressed into the sand through the blanket, curling. She felt the heat uncurling between her legs, throbbing in time with her heartbeat, and she swallowed thickly.

"The sun never rises, and it never sets," the Doctor said, and began licking under her shoulder blade, presumably following the trail of melted ice cream. "Eternal twilight." Then he went back to concentrating on licking her, each of the knobs of her spine.

"I see," Amy mumbled, and bit her lip to keep from whimpering. It felt so good, much better than it had a right to feel. She hadn't ever really thought of her back as an erogenous zone before, but she couldn't think of a time she had been more turned on by someone not touching her more delicate parts.

The Doctor kept licking the ice cream off of her for what felt like half an hour, moving up and down. It was only when he reached the back of her neck that Amy finally gasped, her whole body shaking.

"Are you alright?" The Doctor's voice was worried and a bit rough. There was something poking Amy in the bum, and she had to smile into her (bitten up) arms. "I've gotten all of the ice cream off of your back Except the crack of your arse. I didn't think you'd want me to check that."

"I'm… fine," Amy said, panting slightly. She squirmed and wriggled, feeling the Doctor's hips squirm against hers, and finally managed to roll onto her back. Her bathing suit top was dangling, just barely covering her breasts, and the Doctor's face flushed when he saw this. "And there was no ice cream in the crack of my arse. I was exaggerating." It was possibly one of the odder things she had said in her life, although living with the Doctor had taught her that there was no such thing as "too odd".

"Well, that's good…." The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck with his sticky hand, then winced as he felt the stickiness rub off. He made a surprised noise when Amy grabbed his wrist, and actually squeaked when she took his sticky hand and pressed it against her belly, getting it sticky as well.

"Doctor, I thought you said you got all the ice cream off of me," Amy said, her voice teasing, if breathless.

"Well, uh…." The Doctor wasn't often at a loss for words. Amy cherished the times when he was.

"Indeed. Shouldn't you clean it off of me?" She gestured down at her sticky belly, then grabbed his hand, pressing it against her breast. As big as his hand was (and as small as her breast was), it covered it completely, with room for overlap, getting the surrounding skin sticky.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, looking down at her. "You sure?" he asked, slipping his thumbs under his braces. "A dip in the ocean would probably eliminate all of it

"What, and waste all the ice cream?" Amy pouted, reaching up to tug gently on one of his loose braces.

"That would be bad, yes," the Doctor agreed, and he leaned forward, his long pink tongue licking along her belly, slipping into her navel. He smiled against her skin when she chuckled at that and did it again, looking up at her with that same delighted grin on his face. "Your belly echoes when you laugh," he told her, as if that made the most sense in the world.

"I f you say so, raggedy man," Amy said, and hissed when the Doctor's tongue moved under her navel. She shifted, biting her lip, as the Doctor nuzzled the soft skin next to her navel, taking a deep breath.

"You smell so good," the Doctor admitted, and pressed a kiss to her belly. He began to lick down, until he was right at the waistband of her bikini bottoms. "Like pheromones and ice cream…."

"I'm going to assume that's a good combination," Amy said, and curled her toes as the Doctor pressed one long finger between her legs, pressing down on her clit.

"As combinations go, that is up there with custard and fish fingers," the Doctor said, and leaned forward, licking along the sides of her bikini top.

"…ew," Amy said, closing her eyes and arching her back. The whimpered when the Doctor pushed the material to the side, latching on to her nipple and laving his tongue against it. His tongue was long and wet, and her thighs tightened at the idea of that long, dexterous tongue buried deep inside of her. Although the things it was doing to her breast weren't to be sneezed at, not at all.

"You humans have no sense of taste," the Doctor said, licking her nipple through her top. "No sense of taste whatsoever." He nipped it gently, then did something with the tip of his tongue that made Amy moan.

"If you're so keen on taste, why don't you have a taste elsewhere?" Amy's tone was mildly challenging, but mainly horny.

The Doctor gave her one of his million watt smiles. "I thought you would never ask," he said, and sat up, hooking his thumbs under the sides of her bikini bottom. "May I?"

Amy nodded, lifting her hips up to help him. She blushed a bit - she was lying there, almost completely naked, with the Doctor crouched between her legs, still almost completely dressed. It was… odd. But was anything involving the Doctor not odd?

The Doctor leaned forward, resting his weight on his elbows, which were, in turn, resting on either side of Amy's torso. He was grinning like an idiot, but he didn't really have any other kind of grin, so Amy supposed she could live with that. She bit her lip as he nuzzled against her thigh, the tip of his nose nuzzling against the curls between her legs. She had to pause when he started to snicker.

"What's so funny, then?" She got up on her elbows looking at him over the curve of her belly and between her breasts. "I've got the standard equipment, I should think."

"Oh, yes, as standard as it comes," the Doctor said, pressing a kiss to Amy's inner thigh. "No pun intended." he slithered closer, licking along her slit.

"S-so why are you laughing?" Amy's voice rose in pitch as the tip of the Doctor's tongue found her clit.

"You smell like my ice cream," the Doctor said, and licked her again. "A bit muskier, maybe…." Another lick, the tip of his tongue flickering over her clit. "Yes, a bit muskier, less sweet, maybe a touch saltier…." He sounded like he was assessing some kind of wine.

Amy snorted. Only the Doctor. "Is that why you're so fond of it?" She giggled quietly - it was an odd conversation to be having, and the Doctor's breath tickled on her cunt, tickled in a nice way.

"No, I have a fetish for human women." The Doctor's voice was dead serious. "The taste…."

"I meant the ice cream," Amy said, rolling her eyes. "Y'like it 'cause it tastes like cunt, then?" She hissed as the Doctor shifted closer, the tip of his nose pressing against her clit.

The Doctor snorted, making Amy squirm against him, the muscles of her thighs tensing as she fought the urge to press her thighs together. His tongue… she'd seen him lick sheds, grass, walls, wood, seen how long and dexterous it was, and yes, she had imagined what it would feel like against her, but she'd also imagined what it would be like to travel to the future, and that hadn't matched up.

This didn't match up either. The Doctor could do things with his tongue that probably hadn't been dreamed up on Earth yet, things that left her arching her back, her toes curling and her hands grabbing at her hair, twisting and tugging on it. His tongue was long, warm, strong, flexible, wriggling inside of her, then out, rasping against her clit. She wasn't even aware that she was making any noises, until she heard her own gasping, whimpering moans.

The Doctor seemed to be enjoying himself. He was humming, the buzz and rattle going from the inside of his mouth to Amy's clit, making her yelp, her legs jerking out on either side of him. As his delightfully tricky tongue wriggled its way inside of her yet again, she gasped, her whole body going stiff and shaking. She yelped as she came, her heels digging into the blanket, her back arching off of it, her hands yanking on her own hair hard enough that a few small strands broke from her head.

The Doctor gave her a final kiss and squirmed further up her body, until he could rest his head on her belly. He was smiling contentedly, his sticky hands resting on her hips. When her hands went to his hair, he made a contented noise, nuzzling against her hand.

"So… how do I compare to the ice cream?" Amy felt lazy and content, her bones as melted as the ice cream. She was surprised she'd been able to cum with just his mouth - usually, she needed a pair of fingers to help things along. Well, maybe it was because it was the Doctor. He was just that good.

"Hm…." The Doctor licked one sticky finger, then licked his lips. "Well… I don't know if you'd taste good as an ice cream flavor," he said, still staring up at her with his big eyes.

"Oi!" Amy stuck her tongue out at him.

"But as a human being flavor…." The Doctor made a big show of licking his lips. "It's… quite enjoyable. He looked up at her face, then back down between her legs and made a big show of licking his lips again. "I certainly wouldn't mind another taste…."

Amy grinned, ruffling his hair, then grabbed his sticky hand, kissing the palm of his hand and taking a long, slow lick across what would be his life line, if he were a human being. "I dunno…," she said lazily, carefully licking off the melted ice cream. "You're rather sticky yourself. Might need a good cleaning off…." She smirked at the expression on his face - this was going to be _fun_!


End file.
